1. Field
The present application relates to a fiber optic connector. The present application also relates to a fiber optic adaptor unit comprising a fiber optic adaptor and a fiber optic connector.
2. Related Art
Fiber optic connections such as patch cords and interconnects are known to be made with a standard LC (Lucent Technology) Connector incorporating a latch operating in a vertical plane. In use, the user actuates the connector by depressing the connector latch in a direction vertically towards the body to disengage the connector from a corresponding adaptor. Vertical action depressing the latch allows separation of the fiber optic connector from the adaptor.